Conventionally, as an exemplary liquid crystal panel which is a main component of a liquid crystal display apparatus, the liquid crystal panel disclosed in Patent Document 1 shown below is known. In the liquid crystal panel, a substrate and a counter substrate disposed opposing to each other having a liquid crystal layer interposed between them are bonded to each other via a sealing member. In order to define the dimension of the gap between the substrates, column spacers are provided. Inner projections are formed along the inner circumference of the sealing member, and outer projections are formed along the outer circumference of the sealing member, each in a dimension falling within a range of width/height=0.5 to 10. At least the inner projections are formed to have a height identical to that of the column spacers. Thus, the cell gap in the panel becomes even, and the display unevenness is solved while the bonding strength is maintained.